


Thoughts Put Into Words

by LovesWifi



Series: Wifi Reveals [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Crush AU, Comeback, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Mention of Akuma, One-Shot, Patrol, Raged Chloe, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Adrien likes Marinette. Ladybug likes Chat. How will this work out when Adrien confesses to Marinette? Sorry that I suck at summaries. Hope if you read you enjoy! -Wifi





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AesSedai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AesSedai/gifts).



Marinette's Pov

"Tikki I've been thinking about all the akuma attacks that have been happening lately and Dark Cupid caught my attention," Marinette said looking up at the trap door that led to the balcony that was now closed. That day they had just defeated an akuma. This was a particular difficult akuma. The akuma made you question everything you thought was true. 

"What about it, Mari?" Tikki said with a cookie in have and and flew over and sat on Marinette's stomach. 

"Well to break the spell of the akuma it had to be true loves kiss. Which means I truly love Chat, but I also love Adrien," Marinette said putting her hands on her face. "Why is my life so confusing?!?" 

"Well maybe Adrien is just a celebrity crush," Tikki suggested. After saying that Marinette swung up and glared at Tikki. 

"Then why don't I trust Chat enough with my identity?" Marinette said laying back down. 

"Because I told you not to tell anyone," Tikki said finishing off her cookie. 

"I honestly think I have a soft spot for Chat. After he saved me in Time Breaker, LadyWifi, Dark Cupid, and Evillustrator, I can trust him," Marinette said with a blush spreading across her cheeks. "I mean have you counted how many times I've flirted back with him? I honestly can't believe I actually flirted with Chat. I think I might like him." Marinette thought out loud. Then she pulled up her covers and went to bed. 

Adrien's Pov

"I think I might like Marinette, Plagg," Adrien said with a sigh then walked over to his bed and fell face first into it. 

"What happened to your Lady?" Plagg asked flying around Adrien's head with camembert in hand. 

"Ladybug is so out of reach. Marinette is my shy, kind, quite, loving, classmate. Who cares about everyone and stands up to anybody,"Adrien said flipping over on to his back. "Besides did you ever notice right before the Animan attack how I told Nino everything to say? Well that all came from the heart," Adrein said putting his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. "Also during Stormy Weather, Horrificator, and the Evillustrator. I got really excited when Marinette came running over as the extra. Or in the Horrificator I was willing to kiss her. No I really wanted to kiss her. In the Evillustrator I wanted to protect her with my life." 

"Ok so you love her. Are you going to tell her?" Plagg asked laying down on Adrien's pillow. 

"Yeah I don't want her to be taken away from me!" Adrien said then turned over on his side and went to bed. 

After School the Next Day

"Hey Mari can we talk?" Adrien asked walking up to Marinette and Alya. 

"Yeah of course. Bye Alya talk to you later," Marinette said with a small wave. After Alya left Marinette turned to Adrien. "So what did you want to talk about?" 'I'm so proud of myself I stopped stuttering. Maybe it is just because I do truly love Chat.'

"Oh um I like you like really like you," Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Adrien, I liked you for a long time. Then I started to like someone else because you were so out of reach. I'm... sorry, Adrien," Marinette said rubbing the back of her neck. "Can we still be friends?"

"Wow that's how that feels," Adrien said realizing how heart break feels like. 

"What feels?" Marinette said cocking her head to the side. 

"Heart break. I've broken so many hearts and I've never felt the pain. Now I know why people are scared to confess their crushes. May I at least know who has stolen your heart?" Adrien said looking down at his feet. 

"Oh um it is a secret. He is a very close friend of mine. We have been friends for about two years now," Marinette said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Then she looked down at her feet

"Can I know his name?" Adrien said looking up at her. 

"Sorry no," Marinette paused then turned and said "If you said something like two weeks ago I would have been a stuttery mess but you missed the date by a little bit. Sorry again Adrien." Marinette started to walk away. 

"Plagg who do you think she likes?" Adrien said opening up his coat just enough to see Plagg's face. 

"I don't know or care for that matter. Can I have cheese please?" Plagg answered looking up Adrien. 

"Let me get in the car ok then I will?" Adrien said opening the door and getting in. Then when he found the cheese he handed it to Plagg. 

Patrol that Night

"Hey Mon Minou," Ladybug said walking up behind Chat and sitting down next to him. Then after looking at him she said in the most sincere voice she could muster. "What's the matter, Chat?"

"Nothing," he responded looking over at Ladybug. 'At least she is happy.'

"I've been thinking about this a lot lately. I talked to, Tikki, my kwami she said that we could reveal our identity if you still want to," Ladybug said then looked back at Chat who lit up like a light bulb. 

"Yes, My Lady, that would make my day better," Chat said getting up and holding out his hand to Ladybug. 

Then she took his hand and said. "Chat there is one more thing I have to tell you."

"And what is that Bugaboo?" Chat said. 

"I like you. I'm just angry with myself that I didn't see it before. I mean you have always been there for me and stuff," Ladybug said and at her words Chat froze up. "Chat are you ok?"

"I am it's just my crush rejected me today," Chat said looking down at his feet. 

"Now I know what Adrien means by heartbreak," Ladybug said under her breath. 

"My Lady your not--" in the middle of saying that he realized that she had said Adrien. "Did you say Adrien?"

"Yes? Why?" Ladybug said cocking her head to the side. 

"Because I am Adrien. Which means that you're Marinette. Which means you rejected me for me," Chat said thinking out loud. After finishing what he was said he ran towards her and gave her a huge hug then started to swing her around. 

"Wow Chat... I mean Adrien. This has been a crazy day," Ladybug said hugging Chat/Adrien back. "I can't believe I went from crush on one boy to crushing on the same boy's alter ego."

"I love you!" Chat blurted out. Then after saying he slapped his hand over his mouth with a blush spread over his cheek. 

Ladybug put her hand on his cheek and said. "Well Mon Minou."

But she was interruptedby Chat swinging up his head and looking at her with a curios look. Then putting his hand on her's he said. "When did I become yours, Buginette?"

"Well that didn't take long to come up with a new nickname. Oh and I was about to say before you interrupted me that I feel the exact same way," Ladybug said then closing the gap between them she kissed him. Not like the one from Dark Cupid that only she remembered, this one the both would remember. The Dark Cupid kiss was rushed and not loving and caring, like this one. Then breaking away all to soon she exclaimed. "Oh no how am I supposed to explain this to Alya?!" Then out of habit she started to pace around the roof they were standing on. 

"Well you know how I confessed to you earlier?" Chat said pausing 

Then Ladybug picking up on what he was saying continued. "I'll just pretend I accept your feelings because I haven't told Alya what happened today. Yes this should be perfect! You are a genius!"

"Well thank you. My Lady I didn't know that I was that purrfect for you," Chat said stepping closer to Ladybug again. 

"Well kitty you are. I still have homework to do and it's already 9:45. Sorry but no patrol toady. We will do it tomorrow," Ladybug said giving Chat a quick kiss then said goodbye and headed home. 

"I love that girl. Is it possible to fall for a girl twice? Cause if it isn't I just made it possible," Chat said love striken then jumped home. 

Adrien's Room

"I feel like she is going to be my first and only girlfriend," Adrien said plopping down on his bed. 

"Well that's good for me, because Tikki has giving me some of her cheese croissants and they are to die for. If she is your girlfriend/future wife then I'm ok with that!" Plagg said flying over Adrien's head. "I can already taste the yummy cheese croissants!" Plagg said dreamily. 

"Tikki... Marinette's kwami?" Adrien asked. In response Plagg nodded his head. "That means that you knew that Marinette was Ladybug!" Again for the response Plagg nods. 

"At least you guys are together now. There are some Ladybugs and Chat Noirs who never meet outside the mask. A Ladybug once murdered the Chat Noir. There is another who were married for 20 years had a child then had to stop. They never knew each other's identity. You guys got lucky, I guess Marinette's luck was good enough to cancel out your bad luck," Plagg explained. 

"What do you mean a Ladybug killed Chat Noir?!?" Adrien said looking at his kwami in confusion. 

"Before they met Chat Noir hit her father with his car. When they found out each other she killed him for him killing her father. This is before there were good hospitals," Plagg explained. "Well good night I'm tired form all this drama!" Plagg said then drifted off to sleep. 

Adrien goes into his messages and starts to text Marinette 

Marinette's Room

"Tikki I'm such an idiot. How did I not see that the love of my life was right in front of me the whole time?!" Marinette complained. 

"The magic protects the Miraculous holders from being seen. I'm sure Plagg and Adrien are having the same exact conversation."

'Ding' Marinette phone went off a minute later. Picked up her phone and read Adrien's name. "Tikki it Adrien. What do you think he wants." Then opening the messages she read this. 

Adrien- Want to be my girlfriend?

Marinette- Of course! Sorry little excited!

Adrien- Well we the same then. I'm ridiculously excited. Good night. Love you!

Marinette- Love you too! Good night!

Marinette then switches over to Alya's messages and types. 

Marinette- I said yes!

Alya- ????

Marinette- Adrien asked me to be his girlfriend!

Alya- GIRL! DEETS! NOW!

Marinette- Tell you tomorrow. Baii!

Alya- DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HANGING! GIRL IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Next Day at School

"GIVE ME DEETS NOW OR I WILL FIND SOME TORTURE METHOD TO GET IT OUT OF YOU!" Alya raged running up to Marinette almost knocking her over. 

"He said he liked me. I admitted I had this huge crush on him. We went for a walk and here we are now," Marinette explained. 

"Its true!" Adrien added. 

"NO IT IS NOT!" Chloe screamed running up and pulling Adrien into a huge hug almost knocking him over. 

"Wow, news spreads fast," Alya muttered under his breath. 

"Well Chlo it is true. Marinette and I are doing good and we are happy!" Adrien said pulling himself out of Chloe's death grip on him. Then hugged his girlfriend and pressed a kiss on her forehead. 

"ADRIKINS SHOULD BOT BE DATING A MESLEY BAKER'S DAUGHTER!" Chloe screamed then turned to Marinette. 

Adrien was going to hold her back but before he could Marinette got right up in her face and said. "Back off. Leave my parents out of this. This is between me and you." 

"This goes between whoever I say it goes in between and yes you parents are just measly bakers," Chloe said matter o' fact tone. 

"At least both my parents are still around! At least my parents work for a living!" Marinette said getting closer to Chloe. 

"My father--" Chloe started then was cut off by more yelling. 

"No not being there for whenever your daughter snaps her fingers is working for a living! Thank you very much!" Then turning to Adrien she said in a calmer tone. "Sorry what I said about the parents, Minou."

"Its fine, Mon Cherie," Adrien said still with his mouth open. 

"I'm going to class. Love you, Mon Minou," Marinette then turned and walked away leaving a quiet Chloe and a awe struck Adrien and Alya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for playing my little game and congrats to AesSedai for guessing my age. My teachers hate the guts of children so I have mountains of homework. So don't blame me blame teachers. I hope you enjoyed! -Wifi


End file.
